2001
2001 was the year in which Nakazawa Yuko graduates from Morning Musume, Fujimoto Miki, Satoda Mai, and Ishii Rika joined Hello! Project and Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto and Niigaki Risa joined Morning Musume as 5th. Generation members and Danielle Delaunay graduated from Coconuts Musume and Hello! Project Members *February 2: Makino Maria is born. *February 22: Yokoyama Reina is born. *March 8: Wada Sakurako is born. *April 15: **Nakazawa Yuko graduates from Morning Musume and becomes leader of Hello! Project. **Iida Kaori becomes leader of Morning Musume. **Yasuda Kei becomes sub-leader of Morning Musume. *April 28: Takemura Miu is born. *April??: Danielle Delaunay graduates from Coconuts Musume and Hello! Project. *May 7: Dambara Ruru is born. *May 28: Sasaki Rikako is born. *July 4: 3nin Matsuri, 7nin Matsuri & 10nin Matsuri are formed. *July 17: Inoue Rei is born. *August 26: Saito Kana is born. *August 28: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto & Niigaki Risa join Morning Musume as 5th Generation. *August 29: Noguchi Kurumi is born. *September 5: Nakano Rion is born. *October??: Fujimoto Miki joins Hello! Project. *December 17: Onoda Saori is born. Singles 's debut single Minimoni Jankenpyon! / Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki! charted at #1 on Oricon for two weeks.]] 's #1 single Ai no Bakayarou is the highest-selling single for any H!P soloist.]] - Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ (#1 single)]] 's first #1 single, Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru]] *January 1: Tokyo You Turn - Maeda Yuki *January 17: Minimoni Jankenpyon! / Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki! - Minimoni (debut) *February 7: Kekkyoku Bye Bye Bye - Heike Michiyo *February 15: Kuyashi Namida Porori - Nakazawa Yuko *February 21: Koi wo Shichaimashita! - Tanpopo *February 28: BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! - Petitmoni *March 7: Denwa Matteimasu - Melon Kinenbi *March 28: Ai no Bakayarou - Goto Maki (debut) *April 11: Dokki Doki! LOVE Mail - Matsuura Aya (debut) *April 13: Tetteiteki Unmei - Sheki-Dol *April 18: **Hajimete no Happy Birthday! - Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika **Yumemiru Chikara - Ishii Rika *June 13: Tropica~l Koishite~ru - Matsuura Aya *June 27: Zentaiteki ni Daisuki Desu. - Sheki-Dol *July 4: **Chu! Natsu Party - 3nin Matsuri **Summer Reggae! Rainbow - 7nin Matsuri **Dancing! Natsu Matsuri - 10nin Matsuri *July 25: The☆Peace! - Morning Musume *August 1: Futari Gurashi - Nakazawa Yuko *August 22: Jounetsu Yuki Miraisen - Coconuts Musume *September 5: LOVE Namida Iro - Matsuura Aya *September 12: Minimoni Telephone! Rin Rin Rin / Minimoni Bus Guide - Minimoni *September 19: Afurechau...BE IN LOVE - Goto Maki *October 11: This is Unmei - Melon Kinenbi *October 17: Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan - Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika *October 31: Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ - Morning Musume *November 7: Propose - Heike Michiyo *November 14: Pittari Shitai X'mas! - Petitmoni *November 21: Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru - Tanpopo *November 28: 100kai no KISS - Matsuura Aya *December 5: **Ai wa Muteki ~Hatachi no Yoru no Chikai~ - Sheki-Dol **Minihamus no Ai no Uta - Minimoni Albums 's first compilation and #1 album Best! Morning Musume 1]] *January 31: Best! Morning Musume 1 - Morning Musume *November 29: FOLK SONGS - Ichii Sayaka with Nakazawa Yuko * November 29: The Douyou Pops 1 Christmas to Fuyu no Uta Shuu - Hello! Project *December 12: Country Musume Daizenshuu ① - Country Musume *December 19: Petit Best 2 ~3・7・10~ - Hello! Project Others *January 28: Morning Musume's Major Debut 3rd anniversary *September 14: Morning Musume's Formation 4th anniversary Category:2001